


Imagine taking Ahkmenrah to an amusement park

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kennywood Park, Pittsburgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine taking Ahkmenrah to an amusement park

The faint sound of screaming in the distance was the first thing you noticed as you both exited the car. You turned toward the park. Towering above everything else stood the park’s main attraction. A huge lumbering double wooden roller coaster. Two trains. One red and one blue, raced against each other non-stop all day long and into the night. The high-pitched shrieks of faraway terror sent your stomach into knots, as you recalled your first time on that particular coaster. 

Memories of your friend taunting you as you both made your way up the steep climb in opposing trains. Quickly you tried to wipe the sweat off your palms to get a better grip on the safety bar in front of you. The anticipation you felt as your train peaked at the top. Holding still for seconds that felt like hours. Then slowly gaining momentum faster and faster as it plummeted straight down. Your body whipping around bends at such a high rate of speed, causing you to crush the person seated next to you. The feel of the wind beating against your face so roughly that tears trickled out the corners of your eyes. Being too terrified to let go of the bar to wipe them away. The double bump towards the end shot you out of your seat. Even though your backside only lifted an inch or two, for a split second you thought you were dead. In your mind you saw your body ejected from the train, splattered on the track and run over. That’s when you screamed. A horrible, terrible wail from the depths of your soul that lasted until the end of the ride. When your winning train pulled to a stop your knuckles were white, your throat dry and hoarse. You slowly pulled your gnarled and shaking hands off the safety bar and exited your train. Your legs trembling and your hands sore. 

You chuckled under your breath as you wrung your hands together as if feeling the soreness now. You looked over at Ahkmenrah. His face was pale, his eyes wide. He stared at the giant coaster. You could hear the faint clickety-clacking noise of the chain pulling both trains slowly uphill. That sound always made your heart race. 

“Those are good screams, I promise.” You told him, trying not to laugh. 

Ahkmenrah nodded gravely as he watched both trains plunge down the hill. Then whip around the corner only to disappear behind the souvenir and food shops. 

“Come on.” You said taking his hand and dragging him toward the entrance of the park. 

Ahkmenrah moved slowly behind you. You understood his hesitation. The noise of the rides, the screams, the music. It was a lot to take in at once. You squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him. He gave you a meek smile. 

“They call this an amusement park, correct?” He asked. 

“Correct.” You answered. 

“Yes, well it seems quite amusing so far.” He muttered. 

You turned the corner toward the ticket booths. Right before the turnstiles sat the same old weathered statue, Cowboy Joe. An old fiberglass cowboy with a large brown hat, boots and vest sitting on a park bench. Mostly he was just there to take pictures with. The parks unofficial mascot. You’re parents had taken countless pictures of you with that cowboy. Year after year, summer after summer. Until you were too old, too cool, for your parents to take you to the park. But even then as silly teenagers, every year you still took a picture with Cowboy Joe. 

As you walked up to the main ticket window you heard the demented cackling of Laffin’ Sal. Behind a large pane of glass next to the ticket window was a mechanical woman with a large gap-toothed smile. She waved at the visitors as she laughed maniacally. The park installed Sal back in 1931 to raise the spirits of visitors during the Great Depression. Her laugh sounded deranged, diabolic even. The kind of laugh a mad scientist would have. These old relics had a strange, yet whimsical macabre look to them. Their creepy eyes always seemed to follow you no matter where you went. You laughed at Ahkmenrah staring at Sal with an unsettled look. 

“You keep staring like that and she might jump out of that window and getcha.” You whispered to Ahkmenrah as you grabbed his shoulders and making him jump.

He turned around to stare at you, clearly frightened.

“I’m just kidding. Come on.” You said taking his hand and leading him through the turnstiles. 

You walked down the ramp. Passing all the different colorful flowers lined along the path. The entrance to the park was only accessible through a tunnel that ran underneath the road above. The smooth concrete walls created the perfect echo. Screeches of delight echoed off the walls as a half-dozen children ran past. Ahkmenrah laughed as he watched a few adults, walking fast, trying to keep up. The echoes of merriment died down as the sound of parents reprimanding their children took over. 

As you neared the end of the long tunnel the aroma of sweet delectable food filled your lungs. Cotton candy, candied apples, popcorn, kettle corn and all types of fried deliciousness. Your mouth began to water with every step. You looked over at Ahkmenrah. His eyes were closed and he was licking his lips. 

“What is that smell?” He asked as he inhaled deeply. 

“Guilty pleasures. And we will try every single one.” You said with an impish wink. 

He blushed. “I think I shall enjoy that.” 

It took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the light once you exited the tunnel. Bright neon lights adorned the candy and souvenir shops. Beckoning visitors to come in and spend their money. Racing incandescent bulbs lined the long alleyway of games. Luring guests in with promises of giant prizes and trophies. Dusk had always been your favorite time at the park. There was nothing more beautiful than the vivid dazzling lights around all the rides. The dizzying effect of the fast-moving lights had a strange hypnotic allure that could not be denied. The whole park came alive at night, much like the Museum of Natural History. You glanced over in Ahkmenrah’s direction. The apprehension, the nervousness all seemed to have disappeared from his face. His eyes were huge and bright, mesmerized by the enchanting display before him. His mouth was wide open and slowly spreading into a smile that stretched ear to ear. 

Ahkmenrah’s eyes roamed all over the immediate area. He watched as a vendor bent out of his window to hand a small child a monstrous bag of pink and blue cotton candy. He then turned his attention to a younger couple playing a game. He chuckled as he watched the boy try again and again to win his girlfriend a prize. Only to have her throw the ball once and claim the victory instead. She proudly handed her boyfriend a large purple tissue paper flower on a two and a half-foot stem. The boy hung his head in shame only to perk up a moment later. He started to dance around with the flower. Twirling it around like an umbrella before bowing and handing it over to his girlfriend. Ahkmenrah took your hand and brought it up to his lips. Kissing it sweetly and making you blush. 

“So what do you want to do first oh great pharaoh of Egypt?” 

Ahkmenrah looked at you, his eyes shining and said. “Everything.”


End file.
